The application field of mobile communication terminals that typically transmit audio information has been rapidly increasing with recent development of high speed data transmission technology. As a result, it has been a general tendency to transmit still images or moving images using the mobile communication terminals, for example, in on-demand mobile broadcasting service or multi-messaging service and so on.
However, users of the mobile communication terminal are not content with this, and they further require a new terminal which can display a stereoscopic image.
In order to satisfy the users' requirement, there have been proposed a new mobile terminal which can display a 3D image, and a new 3D image photographing apparatus which takes the 3D image.
Typically, in a convention 3D imaging device, two camera modules are mounted on a substrate, and then the stereoscopic image can be obtained using images of an object taken by each camera module.
When the two camera modules are mounted on the substrate, they have to be assembled so that tilting deviation between the two camera modules is located within a desired range. If the tilting deviation between the two assembled camera modules is too large, it was impossible to adjust it and thus the assembly has to be junked.